Christmas Coffee
by RaeGrave
Summary: Lapis is stuck working on Christmas, but it's not all bad. At least her favorite customer is there.


**Author's note: I know it's May but I really wanted to write this. Reviews are** **appreciated** **, I love hearing from readers.**

Lapis was wiping down the counters when a bitterly cold gust of air brought her attention to the familiar face that had entered the otherwise empty shop. "Hey, Peridot." She greeted.

"Hey, Lapis. I'm surprised to see you working today." The girl in question said as she sat down at her usual table.

If this was any other day, Lapis wouldn't have been surprised. But on Christmas? Who would come to a chain coffee shop on a day like this? "I'm surprised to see you here today as well. Same order as always?"

"Yeah, thanks." Peridot smiled as she took a laptop out of her bright green backpack. "I've gotta take advantage of the free wifi."

Lapis smiled softly as she made Peridot's coffee, she made it so often she could do it in her sleep. It was almost comforting, the routine of it all. The shop's signature coffee brew in a medium cup with cream. "How many sugar packets do you want in it today?"

Peridot looked up from the computer screen and scrunched her face up in thought for a moment before answering. "Let's go with three."

Lapis nodded and poured the sugar into the coffee before putting the lid on the cup. Peridot always wanted a different amount of sugar based on how she felt each day. It was just another thing Lapis found intriguing about the short girl.

Instead of calling her up to the counter like normal Lapis brought the coffee to Peridot's table. "One order of your usual."

"Thanks." Peridot said without looking up from the notebook she had taken out to accompany the laptop and was scrawling notes on.

Lapis went back to the dishcloth she had abandoned on the counter. Cleaning was relatively easy when the only customers that came in on christmas were truck drivers that couldn't get the day off and parents driving with their kids to see relatives.

Her train of thought was derailed when Peridot spoke up. "So, why are you working today?"

"I've got nothing better to do and I need the extra cash." Lapis told her simply.

"No family or partners to spend time with?"

"Nope." She sighed. "I don't get along with my family and I broke up with my girlfriend last month. What about you?"

"I'm sort of in the same boat. I don't get along with my family enough to want to spend it with them and no partner either. Although, I am going to a friend's house later to have dinner with him and his family. What are you doing after work?"

"I'm gonna go home and bake some cookies, finish some paintings, maybe dress my cats up in santa hats." Lapis laughed at the thought of either of her cats tolerating that, they'd probably scratch her eyes out if she tried. "On second thought, maybe I won't dress them up."

The counter was completely clean and with a quick glance at the clock Lapis decided she was due for a break. She poured a glass of milk and put it in the small microwave under the counter. "Want a glass of hot chocolate? I'll make it Christmas themed for you." She offered.

"How do you make hot chocolate christmas themed?" Peridot asked as the microwaved beeped to signal it was done.

Lapis took the warm cup out of the microwave and replaced it with one more for Peridot. "Red and green sprinkles and candy canes." She answered as she opened a packet of hot chocolate mix and stirred it in using a candy cane instead of a spoon. When it was completely mixed she added what was left of the mostly melted candy cane and topped it off with a bit too much whipped cream before decorating it with the sprinkles. She repeated the process when the second mug of milk was heated and brought the mugs to Peridot's table, sitting across the table from the short girl.

"How is it?" She asked when Peridot took the first sip.

"It's great. I never even thought of putting candy canes in hot chocolate." Peridot said, starry eyed.

Lapis laughed when she noticed the mustache made of whipped cream on Peridot's upper lip. "Here." She said as she handed her a napkin. "You've got a little…" She trailed off as Peridot wiped it away with a faint shade of pink covering her cheeks.

As they drank the hot chocolate in a comfortable silence Lapis glanced at Peridot's notes that were strewn across the table. "What're you working on?" She asked.

"Just some essays." She shrugged.

"Your professors assigned you work over winter break?"

"Well, no. I asked for the assignments early. I wanted to be able to relax a bit throughout January so I decided to get ahead." Peridot said. "It's my final year of of college and it's definitely been the most stressful."

"What kind of classes are you taking?"

"Science and math classes. I'm not going to bore you with the details. What about you?"

"I go to the art school on the other side of town but I've taken the semester off, I wanted to focus on finding a better job. Twelve dollars an hour doesn't really pay tuition and all the extra money I make on art commissions goes towards bills." She sighed again, leaning back in her chair. "This got depressing fast, sorry about that."

Peridot waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, playing therapist to baristas is my favorite pastime."

Lapis couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "How many baristas do you know?" She pretended to be shocked. "Have you been buying coffee from other people?"

Peridot grinned. "Oh no, you've caught me." She played along. "You're not the only barista in my life. In fact, I've been to two other cafes today."

"How could you." Lapis placed a hand on her forehead for dramatic affect. "We're over." She said with a longer than average sigh before glancing at the clock. "Well, actually, my break is over. Get back to your homework, nerd."

"You're right, I should get some more done. You're surprisingly good at improv, Lapis." Peridot said as she picked up her pen.

"Thanks." Lapis picked up the now empty mugs and brought them to the sink in the back of the shop. "I took an acting class in high school." She told her as she began to wash the mugs. "It was fun but wasn't really my calling, y'know?"

"I get it. I joined chorus back in middle school but I found it boring and my voice is a bit to squeaky for singing." Peridot mused.

Lapis put down the cloth she was using to dry the mugs. "I'm sure you have a good voice. You should sing for me sometime."

"Send me pictures of your cats in santa hats and you've got a deal."

"Well I can't send you the pictures if I don't have your number." Lapis smirked

"Smooth, Lapis." Peridot laughed. "I'll write it on a napkin before I leave. Now I actually do need to get back to my work."

Lapis turned her back to Peridot to hide her frown. She was disappointed the conversation had to end, talking with Peridot made working on Christmas worth it. The corners of her mouth turned up, though, as her mind registered that Peridot was going to give Lapis her phone number. Her mood lifted significantly, Lapis got to work cleaning the rest of the shop. If she got done quickly she could text the manager and ask is she could go home early.

Her cleaning spree was cut short when she noticed Peridot closing her laptop. "Your leaving?" She asked even though the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yeah. I got the outlines for each essay done and I got to go back home and pick up the presents for my friend and his family." Peridot explained as she packed away the rest of her stuff. "Speaking of which, here's your present."

"My present?" Lapis asked.

"Yup." Peridot held out one of the plain white napkins that filled the dispensers in the shop. "My phone number." She said confidently before taking her wallet out the pocket of her puffy jacket. "And the money for my bill."

Lapis shook her head. "I'll gladly take your number but the coffee and hot chocolate are on the house."

Peridot's smile faltered for a moment. "Are you sure? I don't want you to lose any money."

"Don't worry, nerd, it's completely fine." Lapis reassured her. "I've got an employee discount."

Her face revealed that she was still unsure but Peridot nodded anyway. "Thank you, then. Text me when you have a chance." She said as she picked up her backpack.

"I will. Have a good night." Lapis smiled fondly.

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ironically I actually have tomorrow off. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

The girls both shivered from the sudden blast of cold air as Peridot opened the door. "Okay, see you then. Bye." She said as she walked out the door and onto the quiet street, Leaving Lapis inside, meekly waving goodbye.

With Peridot gone all that she needed to to was wash Peridot's table and mop the floors, then it was off to her small apartment for the rest of the night. She tucked the napkin with Peridot's phone number safely in her pocket and got to work.


End file.
